Saimoe 2010: Le partecipanti al 2° preliminare
La pagina elenca le ragazze che nel Saimoe 2010 hanno raggiunto al 1° preliminare l'accesso al 2° preliminare. Qualificate dal primo preliminare Primo gruppo *'14^ (126 voti) Sangou Shizuku @ Kämpfer *'15^ (125 voti) Mashiro Rima @ Shugo Chara! series *'16^ (102 voti) Yamamoto Mayumi @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'17^ (96 voti) Irie @ Angel Beats! *'18^ (92 voti) Enjutsu Kouro (Miu) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'19^ (87 voti) Kongou Mitsuko @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'20^ (80 voti) Kurumisawa Ume (Kurumi) @ Kimi ni Todoke *'21^ (68 voti) Alicia Testarossa @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'22^ (65 voti) Lan Fan @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'23^ (61 voti) Sara @ Jewelpet Tinkle *'24^ (59 voti) Yoshitome Miharu @ Saki *'25^ (58 voti) Canaan @ Canaan *'26^ (49 voti) Kokutou Azaka @ Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Sinners *'27^ (47 voti) Otonashi Meru @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'28^ (40 voti) Ascoeur @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *'29^ (38 voti) Hirose Sumire @ Saki *'30^ (37 voti) Riri @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'31^ (36 voti) Anna Yurievna Kokolova (Anya) @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'31^ (36 voti) Edasaki Banri @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'33^ (33 voti) Nanael @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *'33^ (33 voti) Mihara Chiho / Mihara Chise @ Kobato. *'35^ (30 voti) Lindy Harlaown @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'35^ (30 voti) Senhime @ Hakuouki *'37^ (29 voti) Takashiro Reira @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *'38^ (28 voti) Caster @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'38^ (28 voti) Shiraishi Haruka @ Chu-Bra!! Secondo gruppo *'13^ 123 voti | Ousawa Mimina @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'14^ 107 voti | Hibino Fumi @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'15^ 82 voti | Ikeda Kana's 3 sisters (Hina, Nasa, Kina) @ Saki *'15^ 82 voti | Karisawa Erika @ Durarara!! *'17^ 77 voti | Kuchinashi @ NEEDLESS *'18^ 76 voti | Ania Fortuna Somesheru Miku Crowzenbruhi (Nia) @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'19^ 67 voti | Amano Ichigo @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *'20^ 66 voti | Sakura @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'20^ 66 voti | Isono Fune @ Sazae-san *'22^ 63 voti | Shinooka Chiyo @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *'23^ 59 voti | Houjou Kuniko @ Shangri-la *'24^ 57 voti | Fujimura Taiga @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'25^ 46 voti | Olivier Milla Armstrong @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'26^ 45 voti | Kurumi Momoka @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'27^ 43 voti | Run (Ren Elsie Jewelria) @ To LOVE-Ru *'28^ 41 voti | Narutaki Fuuka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'29^ 39 voti | Minamoto Shizuka @ Doraemon *'30^ 38 voti | Naba Chizuru @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'31^ 37 voti | Yell @ Akikan! OVA *'32^ 36 voti | Hiiragi Rikka @ Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki *'32^ 36 voti | Kakuka Houkou (Rin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'34^ 35 voti | Chouryou Bun'en (Shia) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'34^ 35 voti | Higurashi Kagome @ InuYasha: The Final Act *'36^ 33 voti | Kawashima Haruka @ WHITE ALBUM *'37^ 32 voti | Houin Kyouko @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *'38^ 31 voti | Oora Kanako @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'39^ 30 voti | El (Eru) @ Shugo Chara! series *'39^ 30 voti | Chiara Ferina @ Element Hunters *'39^ 30 voti | Hachisuka Tomoe @ Sasameki Koto Terzo gruppo *'13^ 155 voti | Tsumuhana Isuzu @ Ookami Kakushi *'14^ 147 voti | Sekine @ Angel Beats! *'15^ 118 voti | Hanazono Sakura @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *'16^ 115 voti | Shimizu Miharu @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'17^ 110 voti | Marin @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *'18^ 98 voti | Suu @ Shugo Chara! series *'19^ 79 voti | Sonshoukou (Shaoren) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'20^ 73 voti | May Chang @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'21^ 61 voti | Bundou Seika @ Saki *'22^ 57 voti | Anehara Misa @ Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *'23^ 52 voti | Kuwahara-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'24^ 48 voti | Yuri's sisters @ Angel Beats! *'25^ 47 voti | Pina Sformklan Estoh @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'26^ 42 voti | Toudou-san @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'27^ 41 voti | Sonsaku Hakufu (Sheren) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'28^ 39 voti | Satsuki Kukuri @ 11eyes *'29^ 38 voti | Llyr @ Tears to Tiara *'30^ 37 voti | Belarus @ Hetalia Axis Powers *'31^ 34 voti | Ayse Khadim @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'32^ 32 voti | Gengan (Kikyou) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'32^ 32 voti | Sugimoto Yasuko @ Aoi Hana *'34^ 31 voti | Chun Li @ Super Street Fighter IV *'34^ 31 voti | Miura Haru @ Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! *'34^ 31 voti | Ten'i (Ruru) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'37^ 30 voti | Tooyama Kazuha @ Meitantei Conan series *'37^ 30 voti | Caramel @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *'39^ 29 voti | Yurippe @ FNS Chikyu Tokuso-tai Die Buster *'39^ 29 voti | Ikumi Kyouko @ Aoi Hana Quarto gruppo *'13^ 175 voti | Yamaguchi Kisaragi @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'14^ 164 voti | Akeno Mihoshi @ Sora no Manimani *'15^ 148 voti | Sonozaki Shion @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'16^ 147 voti | Celty Sturluson @ Durarara!! *'17^ 140 voti | Harukaze Chiharu @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'18^ 128 voti | Kanbara Satomi @ Saki *'19^ 126 voti | Miyazaki Nodoka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'20^ 113 voti | Ushiromiya Jessica @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'21^ 104 voti | Ayuzawa Suzuna @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *'22^ 102 voti | Hanasaki Tsubomi (Cure Blossom) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'22^ 102 voti | Ogata Rina @ WHITE ALBUM *'24^ 82 voti | Kusakabe Misuzu @ 11eyes *'25^ 76 voti | Kokonoe Rin @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *'26^ 73 voti | Asagiri Kaname @ Ookami Kakushi *'26^ 73 voti | Aria (Demon Sword of Wind) @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'28^ 72 voti | Ushiromiya Rosa @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'29^ 69 voti | Yamanobe Tomo @ Seikon no Qwaser *'29^ 69 voti | Katsura Yukiji @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'29^ 69 voti | Miyano Mayu @ B Gata H Kei *'32^ 67 voti | Kasumi Aika @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'33^ 63 voti | Manjoume Fumi @ Aoi Hana *'33^ 63 voti | Touka @ Utawarerumono OVA *'35^ 59 voti | Kazama Ushio @ Sasameki Koto *'36^ 58 voti | Arashiyama Sayoko @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *'37^ 57 voti | Aisaka Sayo @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'38^ 53 voti | Takanashi Kazue @ Working!! *'39^ 51 voti | Pandemonium @ Gintama Quinto gruppo *'13^ 166 voti | Beatrice @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'14^ 165 voti | Girl (A-tan) @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'15^ 146 voti | Lizlet L. Chelsie (Liz) @ Omamori Himari *'16^ 106 voti | Riza Hawkeye @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'17^ 101 voti | Kamyu @ Utawarerumono OVA *'17^ 101 voti | Kaga Ai @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'19^ 92 voti | Inoue Jun @ Saki *'20^ 75 voti | Drei (Cal Devens) @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *'21^ 73 voti | Minamoto Chizuru @ Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai *'22^ 63 voti | Kotozuka Fumie @ Sora no Manimani *'22^ 63 voti | Sharon Reinsworth @ Pandora Hearts *'22^ 63 voti | Kimura Kaere @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'25^ 54 voti | Shizuma Aine @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'26^ 53 voti | Hinagiku and Yukiji's foster mother @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'27^ 50 voti | Tsujidou Miyuri @ Seikon no Qwaser *'27^ 50 voti | Koizumi Chika @ Kyou no Go no Ni - Treasure Chest *'29^ 46 voti | Oribe sisters @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'29^ 46 voti | Sawakura Misaki @ WHITE ALBUM *'31^ 43 voti | Fujino Tamao @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'32^ 42 voti | The girl who wears glasses and is the only girl in school uniform in the Miko's Team (Karijuku Tomoe) @ Saki *'33^ 39 voti | Hinata Aki @ Keroro Gunsou *'34^ 38 voti | Leviathan @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'34^ 38 voti | Vanilla @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *'36^ 37 voti | Tsukishima Wakaba @ Cross Game *'37^ 36 voti | Yamazaki Kanako @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *'37^ 36 voti | Dark Magician Girl @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Movie *'39^ 35 voti | Nami @ One Piece Sesto gruppo *'13^ 166 voti | Kurumi Erika (Cure Marine) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'14^ 125 voti | Batai (Tanpopo) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'14^ 125 voti | Bernkastel @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'16^ 110 voti | Itoshiki Rin @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'17^ 86 voti | Takeshita Miharu @ B Gata H Kei *'18^ 83 voti | The player from Shiraitodai High with blond hair (Oohoshi Awai) @ Saki *'19^ 81 voti | Shalon @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *'20^ 80 voti | Amamiya Shiina @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *'21^ 76 voti | Hinata Natsumi @ Keroro Gunsou *'22^ 74 voti | Urin @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *'22^ 74 voti | Akashi Yuuna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'24^ 71 voti | Yukishiro Honoka (Cure White) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *'25^ 68 voti | Misumi Nagisa (Cure Black) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *'26^ 65 voti | Izumi Ako @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'27^ 64 voti | Amy Limiette @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'28^ 63 voti | Momozono Love (Cure Peach) @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *'29^ 56 voti | Ryomou Shimei (Ashe) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'29^ 56 voti | Kiryuu Yuuzuki @ Kissxsis *'29^ 56 voti | Nana Asta Deviluke @ To LOVE-Ru *'32^ 53 voti | Akari @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *'32^ 53 voti | Shikikagami Sanae @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'34^ 52 voti | Lucy Heartfilia @ Fairy Tail *'35^ 51 voti | Tsukuyo @ Gintama *'36^ 48 voti | Amahara Kiyono @ Chu-Bra!! *'36^ 48 voti | Hayama Nayu @ Chu-Bra!! *'38^ 44 voti | Belphegor @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'39^ 42 voti | Yumehara Nozomi (Cure Dream/Shining Dream) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! Settimo gruppo *'13^ 177 voti | Suzuki Jun @ K-ON!! *'14^ 125 voti | Amano Tooko @ Bungaku Shoujo Movie *'15^ 118 voti | Awara Chikako (Aa-san) @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'15^ 118 voti | Sumiyoshi Kanako @ Nyan Koi! *'17^ 115 voti | Haruue Erii @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'18^ 108 voti | Raising Heart @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'19^ 97 voti | Itezora Konayuki @ Katanagatari *'20^ 96 voti | Mina Ţepeş @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *'21^ 89 voti | Arf @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'22^ 79 voti | Etou Fujiko @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'23^ 75 voti | Morikawa Yuki @ WHITE ALBUM *'24^ 73 voti | Kageyama Torako @ Hyakko Extra *'25^ 65 voti | Sonken Chuubou (Renfa) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'25^ 65 voti | Sokabe Megumi @ K-ON!! *'27^ 64 voti | Mitarai Fumika @ Seikon no Qwaser *'28^ 61 voti | Kurosaki Shuri / Kurosaki Yukari @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'29^ 60 voti | Charlotte E. Firobisher @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'29^ 60 voti | Yarai Sayo @ Sora no Manimani *'31^ 59 voti | Octavia @ Tears to Tiara *'32^ 56 voti | Edy Nelson @ Senjou no Valkyria *'33^ 55 voti | Riannon @ Tears to Tiara *'34^ 53 voti | Colette Brunel @ Tales of Symphonia The Animation *'34^ 53 voti | Misato-senpai @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'36^ 47 voti | Morimi Saki @ Higashi no Eden Movie *'37^ 46 voti | Budoko @ Akikan! OVA *'38^ 45 voti | Fujita Yasuko @ Saki *'39^ 43 voti | Hitomi @ Angel Beats! Ottavo gruppo *'13^ 242 voti | Sae @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'14^ 201 voti | Kirishima Akari @ Nyan Koi! *'15^ 188 voti | Chikumaen Kaho @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'16^ 176 voti | Airi @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *'17^ 168 voti | Shimada Hazuki @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'18^ 158 voti | Saikyou Tomomi @ Ladies versus Butlers! *'19^ 137 voti | Ume-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'20^ 114 voti | Komaki Manaka @ ToHeart2 adplus *'21^ 107 voti | Yumeno Maho @ Saki *'22^ 104 voti | Kuzumi Mana @ Ookami Kakushi *'23^ 103 voti | Disk @ NEEDLESS *'24^ 101 voti | Kazumiya Rio @ So Ra No Wo To *'25^ 93 voti | Higashi Setsuna (Eas / Cure Passion) @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *'26^ 80 voti | Sasaki Makie @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'27^ 78 voti | Akashi-san @ The Tatami Galaxy *'28^ 76 voti | Seto @ NEEDLESS *'29^ 68 voti | Shuutai Youhei (Minmei) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'30^ 60 voti | Kirihara Misaki @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *'31^ 59 voti | Kousonsan Hakukei (Pairen) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'32^ 58 voti | Furude Ouka @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'33^ 57 voti | Choukaku (Tenhou) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'33^ 57 voti | Kobushi Abiru @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'35^ 55 voti | Kuro @ Kurokami: Tora to Tsubasa *'36^ 52 voti | Magical Kyouko (Kirisaki Kyouko) @ To LOVE-Ru *'37^ 49 voti | Momoe Maria @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *'38^ 47 voti | Terakado Tsuu @ Gintama *'38^ 47 voti | Android #18 @ Dragon Ball Kai Nono gruppo *'13^ 168 voti | Yuiki Yaya @ Shugo Chara! series *'14^ 148 voti | Hirasawa Yui's classmate who sits next to her (Tachibana Himeko) @ K-ON!! *'15^ 134 voti | Plug Cryostat @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *'16^ 124 voti | Kitsu Chiri @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'17^ 118 voti | Clan Clang @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime *'18^ 112 voti | Kagami Kuro @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *'19^ 84 voti | Ran @ Shugo Chara! series *'20^ 83 voti | Tei'iku Chuutoku (Fuu) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'21^ 77 voti | Kotobuki Nanase @ Bungaku Shoujo Movie *'22^ 67 voti | Wannai Kinuh @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'23^ 57 voti | Magiru Satori @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'24^ 56 voti | Tsukikage Yuri (Cure Moonlight) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'25^ 53 voti | Gien Bunchou (En'ya) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'26^ 52 voti | Oumi Ayumi @ Sora no Manimani *'26^ 52 voti | Minazuki Karen (Cure Aqua) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *'28^ 51 voti | Kougyoku Rinko @ Jewelpet *'29^ 50 voti | Kasuga @ Sengoku BASARA OVA *'29^ 50 voti | Miki @ Shugo Chara! series *'31^ 49 voti | Diamond @ Shugo Chara! series *'32^ 48 voti | Kohaku @ Kobato. *'33^ 46 voti | Virgilia @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'34^ 45 voti | Uchida Kayoko @ Tentai Senshi Sunred *'35^ 44 voti | Kasugano Urara (Cure Lemonade) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *'36^ 43 voti | Shiina Sakurako @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'37^ 41 voti | Kanden Yamaneko @ Kämpfer *'37^ 41 voti | Kusano Rooze @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'39^ 40 voti | Ally Connolly @ Element Hunters *'39^ 40 voti | Hacko @ Canaan Decimo gruppo *'13^ 150 voti | Yuzuhara Konomi @ ToHeart2 adplus *'14^ 148 voti | Houtou Shigen (Hinari) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'15^ 131 voti | Mio @ NEEDLESS *'16^ 125 voti | Hitou Nami @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'17^ 114 voti | Hatena Yousei @ Gakkoii 1 Nensei ni Narou! Nyuugaku Quis *'18^ 113 voti | Charlotte Hazelrink @ Princess Lover! *'19^ 78 voti | Arisawa-senpai @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'20^ 73 voti | Yunyun @ Canaan *'21^ 72 voti | Nishida Haruka @ Kanamemo *'22^ 70 voti | Hirakawa Natsumi @ Kyou no Go no Ni - Treasure Chest *'23^ 69 voti | Akimoto Komachi (Cure Mint) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *'24^ 68 voti | Kousaka Suzu @ Nyan Koi! *'25^ 58 voti | Kunogi Himawari @ xxxHOLiC Rou *'26^ 56 voti | Tsuyuri Kohane @ xxxHOLiC Rou *'27^ 55 voti | Ukraine @ Hetalia Axis Powers *'28^ 54 voti | Lisa Oakwood @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'29^ 53 voti | Nishizawa Momoka @ Keroro Gunsou *'29^ 53 voti | Solva @ NEEDLESS *'31^ 47 voti | Presea Combatir @ Tales of Symphonia The Animation *'32^ 46 voti | Sakura Monica @ Jewelpet Tinkle *'33^ 41 voti | Saotome Haruna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'34^ 40 voti | Yukimori Ringo @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *'35^ 33 voti | Shizuku Ishiki @ King of Thorn *'36^ 32 voti | Maria Ross @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'36^ 32 voti | Orihara Kururi @ Durarara!! *'36^ 32 voti | Lumière @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *'36^ 32 voti | Suiren (My Sunshine) @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *'36^ 32 voti | Audrey Burn @ Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Undicesimo gruppo *'13^ 195 voti Ushiromiya Ange @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'14^ 186 voti Senou Natsuru @ Kampfer *'15^ 181 voti Konoe Konoka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'16^ 177 voti Makita Hime @ Sora no Manimani *'17^ 173 voti Lala Satalin Deviluke @ To LOVE-Ru *'18^ 151 voti Nanpo Kazue @ Saki *'19^ 135 voti Tomokane @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'20^ 121 voti Satsukitane Mikako @ Sora no Otoshimono *'21^ 120 voti Ryougi Shiki @ Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Sinners *'22^ 118 voti Andou Mahoro @ Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri *'23^ 116 voti Kamigamo Jun @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *'24^ 109 voti Yamabuki Inori （Cure Pine） @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *'25^ 102 voti Sanzen'in Yukariko @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'26^ 100 voti Owari Noriko @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'27^ 93 voti Hiiragi Main @ Cooking Idol Ai! Mai! Main! *'28^ 84 voti Teresa Beria @ Seikon no Qwaser *'29^ 81 voti Asakaze Risa @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'30^ 78 voti Selvaria Bles @ Senjou no Valkyria *'31^ 77 voti Tsukishima Aoba @ Cross Game *'32^ 76 voti Sakazaki Kaho @ Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *'33^ 75 voti Jufuku Miho @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'34^ 74 voti Murasame Sumika @ Sasameki Koto *'35^ 73 voti Mizubuchi （Buchi-san） @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'36^ 72 voti Kouchuu Kanshou （Shion） @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'37^ 71 voti Karura @ Utawarerumono OVA *'38^ 67 voti Hungary @ Hetalia Axis Powers *'39^ 61 voti Ishida Karin @ Shangri-la Dodicesimo gruppo *'13^ 192 voti | Isara Gunther @ Senjou no Valkyria *'14^ 191 voti | Matou Sakura @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'15^ 164 voti | Bachou Mouki (Sui) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'16^ 136 voti | Angol Moa @ Keroro Gunsou *'17^ 133 voti | Tsuyama Mutsuki @ Saki *'18^ 131 voti | Mikogami Rimu @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *'19^ 129 voti | Liechtenstein @ Hetalia Axis Powers *'20^ 124 voti | Alice @ Pandora Hearts *'21^ 110 voti | Takano Miyo @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *'22^ 103 voti | Fujikura Yuu @ Princess Lover! *'23^ 97 voti | Ushiromiya Natsuhi @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'24^ 91 voti | Tonami Yuma @ ToHeart2 adplus *'25^ 90 voti | Setsuna @ NEEDLESS *'26^ 88 voti | Sylvie van Hossen @ Princess Lover! *'27^ 83 voti | Toutaku Chuuei (Yue) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'28^ 76 voti | Kiryuu Mikazuki @ Kissxsis *'29^ 75 voti | Erza Scarlet @ Fairy Tail *'29^ 75 voti | Maryan (Asagiri Maako) @ ToHeart2 adplus *'31^ 74 voti | Momono Shiori @ 11eyes *'32^ 73 voti | Juno @ Element Hunters *'32^ 73 voti | Azuma Hinata @ Kanamemo *'34^ 66 voti | Kizaki Emi @ Kurogane no Linebarrels *'35^ 65 voti | Siesta 45 @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'36^ 63 voti | Hyuuga Hinata @ Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono *'37^ 62 voti | Yagyuu Kyuubei @ Gintama series *'38^ 61 voti | Siesta 410 @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'39^ 45 voti | Siesta 00 @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'39^ 45 voti | Kitagami Mimi (Mecha Mote Iinchou) @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou series Tredicesimo gruppo *'13^ 187 voti | Chou'un Shiryuu (Sei) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'14^ 169 voti | Komori Kiri @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'15^ 153 voti | Lily Shiraishi @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'16^ 145 voti | Sawamura Tomoki @ Saki *'16^ 145 voti | Ein @ Phantom -Requiem for the Phantom- *'18^ 121 voti | Nozaki Namiko (Namiko-san) @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'19^ 105 voti | Sakurami Kyouko @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'20^ 104 voti | Ekaterina Kurae (Katja) @ Seikon no Qwaser *'21^ 97 voti | The Miko in the Miko's Team who has visible swimsuit tan lines (Usuzumi Hatsumi) @ Saki *'21^ 97 voti | Ryofu Housen (Ren) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'23^ 93 voti | Linith @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'24^ 91 voti | Q-feuille @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *'25^ 78 voti | Margery Daw @ Shakugan no Shana S *'25^ 78 voti | The Landlady @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'27^ 71 voti | Niche @ Letter Bee *'28^ 69 voti | Hattori Yuuko @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'29^ 62 voti | Yano Ayane @ Kimi ni Todoke *'30^ 58 voti | Sango @ InuYasha: The Final Act *'30^ 58 voti | Seppuku Kuro Usagi @ Kämpfer *'32^ 57 voti | Usa Mimi @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *'33^ 55 voti | Kaku Bunwa (Ei) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'34^ 53 voti | Chocolat @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *'35^ 49 voti | Miyashiro Kanade @ Seitokai no Ichizon *'35^ 49 voti | Torioi Kiyori @ Sasameki Koto *'37^ 48 voti | Shimura Tae @ Gintama series *'38^ 46 voti | Murakami Natsumi @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'38^ 46 voti | Sylvette Suede @ Letter Bee Quattordicesimo gruppo *'13^ 162 voti | Mikogami Nagisa @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *'14^ 141 voti | Fuura Kafuka @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'15^ 134 voti | Oosawa Maria @ Canaan *'16^ 132 voti | Maria @ Arakawa under the bridge *'17^ 120 voti | Stella @ Arakawa under the bridge *'17^ 120 voti | P-ko @ Arakawa under the bridge *'19^ 119 voti | Tsunetsuki Matoi @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'20^ 90 voti | The player wearing a red hat during the opening ceremony (Nelly Virsaladze) @ Saki *'21^ 89 voti | Filicia Heideman @ So Ra No Wo To *'21^ 89 voti | The player holding a parasol during the opening ceremony (Chee Myonfa) @ Saki *'23^ 86 voti | Okudaira Akira @ Aoi Hana *'24^ 82 voti | Rider @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works *'25^ 76 voti | Yumina @ So Ra No Wo To *'26^ 75 voti | Lambdadelta @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'27^ 73 voti | Ogata Matake @ Shakugan no Shana S *'28^ 69 voti | Sonia Shaflnarz @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'29^ 61 voti | Tennouji Touka @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *'30^ 57 voti | Anna Curtland @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'31^ 56 voti | Morgan @ Tears to Tiara *'32^ 51 voti | Fushimi Yayoi @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *'33^ 50 voti | The player wearing a china dress during the opening ceremony (Hao Heiyuu) @ Saki *'34^ 48 voti | Primula @ Tears to Tiara *'35^ 46 voti | Yoshida Ayumi @ Meitantei Conan series *'36^ 45 voti | Arai Chie @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'37^ 43 voti | Inami Mahiru's mother @ Working!! *'38^ 40 voti | Yagiri Namie @ Durarara!! *'39^ 39 voti | Kakizaki Misa @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'39^ 39 voti | Bunshuu (Iishe) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series Quindicesimo gruppo *'13^ 262 voti Kiyama Harumi @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'14^ 220 voti Naruko Kanae @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'15^ 198 voti Yasuri Nanami @ Katanagatari *'16^ 188 voti Winry Rockbell @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'17^ 172 voti Matsumoto Maya @ Working!! *'18^ 157 voti The Miko on the center of the Miko's Team (Jindai Komaki) @ Saki *'19^ 145 voti Tsukubae Tomoe @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'20^ 142 voti Hisako @ Angel Beats! *'21^ 123 voti Yoshii Akira @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'22^ 119 voti Myoudouin Itsuki (Cure Sunshine) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *'23^ 109 voti Minase Yuka @ 11eyes *'24^ 97 voti Moukaku (Mii) @ Shin KoihimeõMusou series *'25^ 95 voti Mizuki Mana @ WHITE ALBUM *'26^ 91 voti Chinkyuu Koudai (Nenene) @ Shin KoihimeõMusou series *'27^ 86 voti Fujiyoshi Harumi @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'28^ 84 voti Yuzuha @ Utawarerumono OVA *'29^ 82 voti Ushiromiya Eva / Eva-Beatrice @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'30^ 80 voti Karakuri Chachamaru @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'31^ 76 voti Mouri Ran @ Meitantei Conan *'31^ 76 voti Usami Mayumi @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'31^ 76 voti Yoshida Chizuru @ Kimi ni Todoke *'34^ 75 voti Tessou Tsuzuri @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'34^ 75 voti Makimura Shiori @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *'36^ 74 voti Ada Vessalius @ Pandora Hearts *'36^ 74 voti Dorm Supervisor @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'38^ 68 voti Ushiromiya Kyrie @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Sedicesimo gruppo *'13^ 174 voti | Himegami Aisa @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'14^ 164 voti | Sousou Moutoku (Karin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'15^ 138 voti | Tsukubae Shizuka @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'16^ 134 voti | Takanashi Izumi @ Working!! *'17^ 132 voti | Sonogi Yukina @ Senkou no Night Raid *'18^ 117 voti | Tsukimura Suzuka @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'19^ 110 voti | Kagurazaka Asuna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'20^ 104 voti | Kudou Aiko @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *'21^ 100 voti | Oribe Mafuyu @ Seikon no Qwaser *'22^ 93 voti | Sakura Kaede @ Kämpfer *'23^ 82 voti | Kawashima Noe @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *'24^ 81 voti | Sugino Ayumu @ Saki *'25^ 80 voti | Miyamori Kanon @ Umi Monogatari: Anata ga Ite Kureta Koto *'25^ 80 voti | Hasegawa Chisame @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'27^ 76 voti | Tenkuuji Najimi @ Akikan! OVA *'28^ 68 voti | Mochizuki Chizuru @ Nyan Koi! *'29^ 67 voti | Katsuragi Hana @ Seikon no Qwaser *'30^ 64 voti | Noda Megumi @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *'30^ 64 voti | Momo Velia Deviluke @ To LOVE-Ru *'30^ 64 voti | Ichihara Yuuko @ xxxHOLiC Rou *'33^ 63 voti | The Miko with long black hair from the Miko's Team (Iwato Kasumi) @ Saki *'34^ 60 voti | Sekiutsu Maria Tarou @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'35^ 54 voti | Honoka @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *'36^ 52 voti | Tanya Akurou @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *'37^ 48 voti | Nagase Kaede @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'38^ 43 voti | Haruno Sakura @ Naruto Shippuuden: Hi no Ishi o Tsugumono *'''39^ 42 voti | Shuuyu Koukin (Meirin) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series